USAF Vickers VC-10 Fleet
the usaf (united states air force) vc-10 was a fleet of vickers vc-10 aircraft serving as tanker and cargo plane from 2008 to 2014 they where some of the last vc-10s in flying condition unthil they where retired in may 2014 making Monarchfan21s private vc-10 the only vc-10 left in flying condition years of service the usaf was looking for new tanker aircraft after the retirement of their l-1011 tristar tankers it where about 20 vc-10s the usaf brought from British Airways wich already retired them for a while they where completly rebuild they where modernised a tanking system was build under the aircraft the cabin of the aircraft added a few seats at the front and back for engineers bandicam 2014-05-07 12-03-52-335.jpg|an usaf vc-10 taxing at dublin airport. bandicam 2014-05-07 12-05-12-347.jpg|the antenna on the front of the plane to more easy line up with the fighter jets bandicam 2014-05-07 12-06-07-203.jpg|the back of the plane containing a small number of seats. bandicam 2014-05-07 12-08-52-578.jpg|the us air force logo putted big at the front of the plane. bandicam 2014-05-07 12-10-55-225.jpg|a usaf vc-10 at turkel airport Bandicam 2014-04-21 21-19-19-192.jpg|a usaf vc-10 at the northridge air force base this aircraft written off during a crash at the northridge air force base. bandicam 2014-05-07 12-16-02-124.jpg|a usaf vc-10 (right) meeting monarchfan21s private vc-10 (left) bandicam 2014-05-07 12-17-52-016.jpg|a usaf vc-10 landing at the air force base in the town of northridge bandicam 2014-05-07 12-24-05-953.jpg|a usaf vc-10 busy with air to air refueling above turkel airport in the uk. bandicam 2014-05-07 12-25-13-867.jpg|usaf vc-10 inflight above turkel regional airport. bandicam 2014-05-07 12-26-14-420.jpg Usaf vc-10.jpg|a usaf vc-10 taxing on a bridge in san diego during the search for eurojet flight 910. Usaf vc-10.jpg bandicam 2014-05-07 12-33-58-124.jpg Bandicam 2014-04-21 20-16-07-019.jpg|a usaf vc-10 in a traffic jam at mayford airport with a roair 727 at the runway RobloxScreenShot04222014 080845120.png|the reasambled wreckage of the crashed usaf vc-10 bandicam 2014-05-07 12-38-22-226.jpg|usaf vc-10 about to takeoff from turkel airport bandicam 2014-05-07 12-42-39-296.jpg|usaf vc-10s inflight above turkel airport during the final usaf vc-10 flight. bandicam 2014-05-07 12-42-51-553.jpg|usaf vc-10s inflight during the vc-10 farwell flight together with monarchfan21s private vc-10 (the one with green engines) bandicam 2014-05-07 12-57-47-474.jpg|a former usaf vc-10 parked at the aircraft graveyard of the former cairo international airport bandicam 2014-05-07 13-00-42-007.jpg|a usaf vc-10 on display at the rowings aviation museum however this one is in bad condition bandicam 2014-05-07 13-08-26-132.jpg|usaf vc-10 registrated 8429-555 getting scrapped at a plane scrapyard bandicam 2014-05-07 13-17-23-578.jpg|a usaf vc-10 getting scrapped at a airplane scrapyard. bandicam 2014-05-07 13-22-43-214.jpg|a usaf vc-10 on a scrapyard of where its fuselage wil be kept for a museum next to it are the remains of 2 ones. bandicam 2014-05-07 13-42-23-705.jpg|fuselage of one of the museum aircraft getting placed by a crane at the rowings museum. bandicam 2014-05-08 13-56-36-568.jpg|a usaf vc-10 on display at drayton intl airport in the netherlands first the planes where only in use as a tanker serving air to air refueling for f-16s and f-15s however later some of them where turned also in a cargo plane however in 2014 one of them crashed at the air force base of northridge (click here for the main article of the crash) killing some onboard this lead to the retirement of the vc-10s the usaf organized a special vc-10 farwell flight where Monarchfan21s private vc-10 also flew in wich is also the last vc-10 today in flying condition after the retirement of the vc-10 tankers the usaf got dc-10 and airbus a310 tankers surviving usaf vc-10s most usaf vc-10s where scrapped after the farwell flight however some where kept 1 registrated 31938-329 is on display at the rowings aviation museum however this one is in bad condition 2 registrated 31049-354 is stil in service for usaf and turned into a military cargo plane as backup plane 3 registrated 31492-588 on display at Drayton Int'l Airport (Netherlands) infront of the terminal 4 registrated 32938-428 planned to be museum aircraft however the museum canceld to get it its future is now unknown. 5 registrated 34298-400 fuselage kept for the rowings together with the complete 31938-329 Category:Special aircraft